How to Save A Life
by Ranguvar27
Summary: While running from Vyce, Linksano is seriously wounded. His life is saved by a woman who calls herself Jade, and he promises to return the favor Two years later, a critically injured Jade shows up at the apartment, on the run from a dangerous menace .. Features characters from Atop The Fourth Wall
1. Jade

Chapter One: Jade

Linksano slumped against the cold stone wall, trying desperately to breathe. He clamped a hand over the gash in his stomach, nearly vomiting at the thick smell of his blood. Thank Tesla that soldier hadn't been a better shot, otherwise his guts would have emptied onto the mushy ground. He blinked as his vision doubled, then trebled, blood loss and exhaustion making him dizzy. The smell emanating from the sewer he had been forced to go into wasn't helping.

He had lost track of how long he had been running. Universes blended into each other until they became one, but always the same ending. Vyce found him, and he had to run. Just once, he'd like to find a place he could be safe.

Linksano heaved a breath, then coughed, his entire body shaking. On top of the stomach wound, he had not eaten properly in what seemed like days, and he knew he was heading for a collapse. But he had to keep going. He pushed himself off the wall, took two steps forward, then fell face-first into the stagnant water, unconscious.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed of some sort. The next thing he noticed was that his goggles were gone, as well as the rest of his clothes. Luckily, he was covered by a blanket. He tried to sit up, but pains lanced through his stomach. He looked around the darkened room, trying to determine where in hell he was.

The door opened, sending a shaft of light straight into his eyes, and he held his hand up, yelping. "Turn that wretched light off!"

"Oh good, you're awake." came a woman's voice, relieved. "I was a bit worried. You've been out for nearly two days."

Linksano blinked, still feeling a bit wrong-footed. "Yes, well, could you do something about that infernal light?!"

"Yeah, sorry." The light dimmed and Linksano sighed, removing his hand.

"Thank you. Now, where am I, why am I naked, and who in Tesla's name are you?"

The woman came into the room. "You're in my house, I had to strip you to clean and sew you up, and you can call me Jade."

Linksano ran his hand down his stomach, feeling the unmistakable signs of stitches, then looked towards Jade's voice. "You did this?"

"Uh huh. Listen..ummm.."

"Linksano."

"I'm going to turn one light on. It's not bright, but it will let us see each other. OK?"

Linksano nodded, then spoke. "Fine." He shut his eyes as Jade turned on the light. After a few minutes, he carefully opened his eyes.

Jade was regal. That was the only word for her. She had dark red hair, an oval shaped face, and was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers, and had a bag in one hand. She was tall, almost six feet, and had an air of authority about her. He could also tell that she was in very good shape, and(he blushed) also quite well endowed. Linksano was transfixed. He cleared his throat a few times, then blurted out, "Where are my goggles?"

Jade looked confused for a second, then brightened. "Oh, those! They're on the nightstand next to you. I thought they might be important."

He turned and grabbed his goggles, slipping them on with relief. Jade watched, her expression stoic. "Why do you wear those, anyway?"

"For SCIENCE!"

Jade laughed. "OK, good enough reason." She tossed the bag onto the bed. "These should fit you. I had to kind of guess your size. Your old clothes were beyond saving. Too full of blood, piss, and shit."

Linksano made a face, then opened the bag and peeked at the clothes inside. "Thank you."

Jade shrugged. "It's fine. When you're dressed, if you want you can come have some breakfast. The dining room is down the hall." She turned to leave.

"Jade?" Linksano's voice was hesitant.

"Yeah?", she asked, turning back.

"Why did you save me?"

Jade smiled. "Why not?" With that, she left, closing the door behind her, leaving Linksano totally gobsmacked.


	2. A Conversation at Breakfast

How to Save a Life

Chapter Two: A Conversation At Breakfast

Linksano slowly pulled on the shirt, wincing as the fabric touched his newly-stitched wound. With effort, he managed the pants, then gingerly stood, grasping on to the headboard. When he was certain that he would be able to walk without his knees buckling, he headed for the door.

The smell of food assaulted his nostrils the instant he stepped into the hall, and his stomach growled. He turned in the direction of the aroma, suddenly ravenous, and found his way blocked by the largest man he had ever seen in his life.

The giant's head brushed against the tall ceiling, his girth blocked the hall, and he looked like he could crush Linksano between his thumb and forefinger without breaking a sweat. His face would make a brave man quiver. Linksano, who had never been the bravest of men, nearly fainted in terror.

"Where do you think you're going?" The giant's voice was deep and gravely, it sounded like it had originated somewhere in his chest and trudged up towards the mouth.

"I...I...I..." Linksano gibbered, trying not to show how utterly terrified he was. "J..Jade...said..."

"Alex, that's enough. Let him by." Jade's voice came from behind the giant-Alex-and he turned his head, frowning.

"But Miss Jade..."

"Now, Alex." Jade's voice had changed in a subtle way that Linksano couldn't quite put his finger on. Alex immediately stepped aside, and Linksano squeezed by him as fast as his feet would allow.

Jade smiled. "Apologies for Alex. He's watched after me since I was a little lass, and he's a bit protective. He didn't know you were here, hence the scowling. He's really a great softie once you get to know him."

Linksano tried to smile, but his face wouldn't obey. "Th...that's quite OK. I...can't stay too long."

Jade didn't ask for elaboration, instead leading him into a large dining room. The only furniture was a large oak table with two chairs that was laden down with food.. Jade gestured for him to sit, and he slid into the chair facing the door. Jade sat opposite him, then waved her hand at the food. "Help yourself."

Linksano needed no second invitation. He piled his plate full of fruit, bread, and pastries, then grabbed a pitcher of juice and filled his glass full, gulping the cool liquid.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll make yourself sick."

Linksano waved his hand in dismissal and continued to eat. He especially liked one strange fruit-it had clear flesh with tiny black seeds and a very mild taste. "What's this?"

"It's called a dragonfruit."

"It's good." He helped himself to another piece.

Jade smiled. "I'm glad you like it. So, what brings you to my neck of the galaxy?"

Linksano stiffened, a piece of dragonfruit half-way to his mouth. "I...I..."

"Does it have anything to do with the way I found you?"

"...Yes."

Jade frowned. "Who are you running from?"

Linksano did a supremely bad job of looking shocked. "I'm not running from anyone!"

Jade snorted. "You are the worst liar I've ever met. That wound was caused by a bullet, and by the way, you're damn lucky it went through you. I found you face-down in sewer water. That doesn't happen normally."

Linksano glared at her. "And just what were you doing in the sewers?" Jade gave him a look that made him shrink back in his seat.

"That is my business, scientist. You would do well to mind your own." Her voice held the same quality as when she had spoken to Alex, and Linksano trembled.

"I'm sorry."

Jade sighed. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. But will you answer me one thing?" Linksano nodded, hesitant, and Jade pulled a small flat object out of her pocket and passed it across to him, face down. "Does it have anything to do with this?"

Linksano flipped it over and gasped. It was a photo of him, Wayne, and Spoonette, their arms draped casually over each other's shoulders, and wide grins on all their faces. The picture had been taken right after Graduation, and they had all thrown off their stifling robes as soon as opportunity allowed. Linksano blinked back tears as he stared at the photo of his brother and the girl they both had loved. Spoonette had changed for the better her senior year, and by the time the trio graduated, they had become friends. It probably had helped that he and Wayne no longer snuck into her room at night, thanks to an ear-blistering lecture both budding mad scientists had received from their mother.

"Linksano?"

"How...where did you find this?" He croaked, still unable to tear his eyes away.

"It was in your pants pocket. It wasn't too badly damaged, so I held on to it. Is that your family?"

He nodded. "Yes. Well, my brother and...a girl we both had a crush on."

Jade placed her hand over his. "And you had to leave them behind."

"Yes," he whispered, shame spearing him. Wayne had wanted to go with him, but Linksano insisted that he would be safer alone. There were many times he regretted making that decision. "I didn't have a choice."

Jade started to answer, but was interrupted when Alex came into the room. "Someone's at the door, Miss. Insists on speaking to you."

Jade stood, then walked down the hall, opening the front door and glaring balefully at the soldier on her front stoop. "Can I help you?"

He held up a holo-recorder with a three dimensional image of Linksano. "Have you seen this man?"

"Nope."

He frowned. "Would you mind if I searched the premises?"

Jade gave him a feral grin. "That all depends. Would you mind if I shoved that holo-recorder up your ass?"

"Yes, very much."

"Well, there's your answer. Step one foot towards this door and I have my manservant turn you into a human yo-yo. Clear?"

The soldier glared at Jade. "Lord Vyce will not be pleased with you."

"Lord Vyce can go take a flying leap. He has no authority here. Now, get off my property."

Linksano could tell by the way Jade slammed the front door that she was a bit out of temper. She arrived back in the dining room, mouth set in a grim line. "So, you're running from Vyce."

He waited for his ears to stop ringing, then nodded. "Yeah. Now do you see why I can't stay?"

"Yeah, I do. But look, at least wait until you're well enough to walk without holding onto the wall. After that, I'll help you leave without Vyce or his lackeys even noticing you're gone."

"What if Vyce comes after you?"

Jade snorted. "I've dealt with worse things than that helmeted windbag in my life. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."


	3. Partings and Meetings

How to Save a Life

Chapter Three: Partings and Meetings

"You remember what I told you?" Jade asked for what seemed the thousandth time. Linksano sighed.

"For the love of Tesla, yes! I'm supposed to look for a ship called The Chimera, and tell the captain that Jade is cashing in on the favor he owes."

They were standing in the front room of Jade's house. Linksano had recovered from his wounds, and Jade had pronounced him ready to leave. She had packed a bag of clothes(Linksano wasn't exactly sure just who the clothes had belonged to, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth) and enough dragon fruit and juice to last him a few days. He smiled awkwardly at her, unsure of what to say to the woman that had saved his life. 'Thank you' seemed a bit understated. "You have my everlasting gratitude, Jade. If ever you need help..."

Jade grinned. "You'll be the first person I look for." She kissed him on the cheek, and he felt himself blush. "Good luck."

"Th...thank you. I wish you luck as well."

Linksano counted himself lucky that he was able to find the Chimera, which turned out to be a cargo ship, with little trouble. At first, the captain-a tall ,bipedal lizard with unnervingly sharp teeth-had been quite reluctant about taking on a passenger, but at the mention of Jade's name, his attitude had softened slightly. He had still griped and grumbled, but Linksano was allowed to board and given a fairly dry corner to sleep in. It was cold, but he'd slept in worse places. He sat on the floor Indian style and sifted through the bag of clothes, grinning in relief when he found a heavy sweater. He pulled it on, then noticed a small box nestled in between some shirts. He pulled it out and opened it, taking out the two objects inside-a piece of folded up paper and a small statuette of an elephant carved out of jade, the trunk extended. He unfolded the paper.

_'Linksano: Hold on to this, it may come in handy. The jade is for protection, and the elephant is for luck. But, even if you think such superstitions are silly, hold onto it as a way of remembering me. I hope you like it. It took me a while to carve._

_Jade.' _

He smiled, running his finger along the elephant's trunk. 'That shan't be a problem.'

Linksano settled back and shut his eyes, the elephant clutched in his hand.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"90s Kid, will you turn that music off?!" Linkara, comic book reviewer extraordinaire , wizard, and hero, yelled, hands clapped over his ears. He had just finished a particularly horrible comic, and may have indulged a bit in the offerings of Messrs Daniel and Beam the night before, so waking up to the sounds of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' being blasted at a volume that would deafen entire neighborhoods was not helping his hangover. He stormed into the teen's room. "TURN THAT OFF!"

90s Kid had the decency to look ashamed, and switched off his stereo. "Sorry, dude. I totally forgot you had a bad night."

Linkara rubbed his temples. "That's one way of putting it. Where's Linksano?"

The time-displaced teen shrugged. "Think he's up in his lab."

"Freaking great. Nimue!"

ONLINE.

"Ask Linksano to beam down here."

AFFIRMATIVE.

Linksano sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had been so close to fixing his dimensional jumper, only for a misplaced chip to throw him all the way back to square one. With a curse, he tossed it onto his cluttered desk before taking out his sonic screwdriver, resigned to taking the whole contraption apart for what felt like the zillionth time.

His eyes fell on the elephant placed on the shelf above, and he smiled sardonically. He hadn't had much luck, it seemed. As for protection-while it was nice living with someone that knew magic, he still had his weaknesses. Linksano still had nightmares about his time with Vyce and his absorption by the Entity.

But he still remembered Jade, and often wondered what she was up to.

DR. LINKSANO, LINKARA HAS REQUESTED YOUR PRESENCE IN THE APARTMENT.

"Very well, Nimue. Beam me down." He had a good idea of why he was needed, and made sure to pocket a small bottle before the transporter beam activated.

AFFIRMATIVE.

Linkara grinned sickly as the doctor materialized. "About time. My head is pounding."

"That's most likely because you are hungover." The scientist deadpanned, pulling the bottle out of his pocket and tossing it to the hero. "Drink that, it will help. I should warn you that it tastes absolutely vile," he finished with wicked glee.

Linkara gulped it down, then coughed, gagging and choking. "Funk and Wagnall, what is this?!"

"You're better off not knowing. How do you feel?"

"Like I just swallowed a pile of rotten oranges!"

Linksano cackled. "Yes, but your hangover's gone, right?"

Linkara opened his mouth, then sighed, defeated. "...Yeah."

"Problem solved!"

Linkara groaned aloud and went to the kitchen to wash out the horrid taste of Linksano's 'cure'.

After drinking several glasses of water, Linkara felt fairly confident that his mouth had forgiven him. He walked out to the living room and collapsed on the couch with an audible sigh.

"You OK, Kid?"

Linkara looked over at Harvey, who had just entered the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just still feeling the aftereffects of that crappy comic." He glared at Linksano, who was standing in the hall looking amused. "And your horrible hangover cure didn't help my mood!" He flopped back onto the couch. "I hate my job sometimes."

Harvey snorted. "No you don't. You love it."

"Yeah, I do."

90s Kid inched into the room, head down. "Umm..Linkara, I just want to say I'm totally sorry for playing my music so loud."

"Apology accepted. Did anyone have anything planned for today?"

The teen shrugged. "I was maybe gonna go to the park and the arcade."

Harvey lit a cigarette. "I got nothing concrete planned."

Linksano fidgeted. "I had no real plans either. I thought perhaps I would return to my lab and continue my research."

Linkara nodded and was about to reply when there came a knock at the door. "90s Kid, go see who's at the door."

"You got it!"

The teen opened the door, gaping at the woman that stood in the hall. "Uh...can I help you, dudette?" She was quite pretty, but she looked in really bad shape, with one arm clutched to her chest and lots of cuts on her arms and legs.

"...Sano."

"Huh?"

"I'm...looking for Linksano."

Linkara had come forward, Margaret in hand. "Who are you and what do you want with Linksano?"

"I'm..."

"JADE!"

Linksano came forward, shoving Linkara and 90s Kid out of the way. Jade managed a weak wave before she crumpled, and the scientist caught her before she could hit the floor.

With Linkara's help, he managed to get her onto the couch. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, her breathing labored. Linksano placed his fingers against her neck, gulping at how thready her pulse was. He turned to 90s Kid. "I need you to do something. It's very important. Up in my lab there's a small black bag. It should be in the top right drawer. Go get it and bring it here."

90s Kid nodded, solemn. "You got it, dude." He beamed away, and Linksano turned back to Jade.

"Who is this?" Linkara asked, noticing the way the scientist was staring at her.

"She's...a friend." Linksano replied.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"No."

Linkara was about to protest when he noticed Harvey glaring at him, shaking his head 'No.' "Fine, I won't ask again."

90s Kid appeared, bag clutched in his hands, and Linksano snatched it from him, opening it as fast as he could. "If you would all please be silent, I need to work!" he snapped, running a tricorder over Jade's body. "No internal injuries, but a badly broken arm and some serious flesh wounds."

He pulled out the Dermal Regenerator and ran it over her wounds, healing them, then pulled a round, metallic object out of the bag and placed it on her arm. Linkara leaned forward.

"What is that?"

"It's something I've been working on. Theoretically, it should mend her broken arm. Or..."

"Or?"

Linksano winced. "It could explode."

Everyone stepped back as Linksano pressed the button on the device.

Jade's eyes shot open and she screamed, her back arching off the couch, and Linksano jumped back, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his butt with a loud 'whoof'. Jade fell back onto the couch, twitching, then was still.

"Dude, did you just kill her?!" 90s Kid looked shocked, and Linksano opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form an answer as he struggled to his feet.

Before he could attempt to defend himself, Jade's eyes opened, and she sat up, running her hand over her arm, then looked at Linksano. "Is it really you?"

He nodded, and she grinned in relief, then walked over to him, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him into a kiss.

Linksano didn't even pretend to resist, instead kissing her back, oblivious to the gasps and wolf whistles coming from his roomies.

Linkara was the first to speak when they finally came up for air.

"So...anyone want to tell me what's going on?"


	4. Happiness is a Warm Gun

How to Save a Life

Chapter Four: Happiness is a Warm Gun

Linksano and Jade sat on the couch. Jade leaned against the scientist, worn out after her initial bout of energy. Linksano didn't seem to mind too much, and draped his arm over her, absentmindedly stroking her skin . "I don't really know where to start," he began.

Harvey took a drag of his cigarette. "Why not start with how you two know each other, and why you're so cozy? I know you, Doc, and you ain't exactly a touchy-feely sorta guy."

Linksano glared at the singer. "Yes, thank you for that grand assessment of my personality, Finevoice. But to answer your question, Jade saved my life and let me stay in her home until I recovered."

"When was this?" Linkara asked.

"While I was running from Vyce, obviously!" Linksano shot back, peeved. Linkara rolled his eyes, but kept going, undeterred.

"But how did she get here?"

Jade yawned, snuggling closer against Linksano. "I ran, like he did."

"And how did you know he was here?" Linkara demanded.

Jade raised one arm and pointed it at Linkara. "She told me." Linkara started, but Harvey and 90s Kid just looked confused.

"Linkara's a dude, you know," said 90s Kid, giving Jade a look that said he clearly thought she was nuts.

"I'm quite aware of that," Jade said scornfully. "I wasn't actually pointing at him, anyway. I was pointing at..."

"This." Linkara pulled Margaret out of her holster. Jade sat up, eyes fixed on the flintlock pistol. "You can hear her voice?" Jade nodded. "How?"

Jade sighed. "Magic. My whole family was born with it. Each of us has our own unique gifts. With me, it's the ability to hear things most can't. That, and I can compel people with my voice."

Linkara gave her a sidelong glance. "Compel how? You mean like make them do what you want?"

Jade grinned. "That is exactly what I mean. Would you like a demonstration?" Before the hero could answer, she turned to 90s Kid, and Linksano heard the same tone and timber in her voice that he had heard once before. "Take off those shades."

Harvey snorted. "Yeah, as if Junior would ever..." his jaw dropped as 90s Kid took his sunglasses off, holding them in his hand. "Holy Smokes. Junior, you never take those things off."

Jade grinned. "I told him to, so he did. Don't worry, he'll put them back on soon. The more powerful the compulsion, the longer it lasts. By the way, he's got nice eyes. He's gonna be a heart breaker when he gets older."

90s Kid blushed and slipped his shades back on. "Cool trick, dudette. So, like, what other things can you do?"

Jade smiled. "Like I said, I hear voices." She cocked her head, staring so intensely at 90s Kid that the teen began to feel uncomfortable. "There's a voice in you, but...it keeps fading in and out, almost like..."

"Static." Linkara finished, looking between Jade and the dumbstruck teenager. Jade nodded.

"Whatever spoke the words is dead, but the voice still remains."

Linksano decided to try to defuse what was rapidly becoming an extremely uncomfortable situation. "Jade, you were saying your family had magic?"

Jade smiled, having caught on to what Linksano was doing. "Yeah. My brother was a shifter. He could take on any form, and my twin sisters were telepathic. My mother could control the weather."

Linksano looked confused."Why didn't I meet them? The only person in your house was that giant, Alex."

Jade stared down at her lap. "Because my father killed them. His power...it's something that only occurs once in every six generations, and it is a terrible one."

"What can he do?" Linkara inquired.

"He makes people...complacent."

Linkara looked at the others, amused. "That doesn't sound so horrible, to be honest."

Jade let out a laugh that rivaled Linksano's. "Oh, you naïve man. You have no idea how wrong you are. When I say complacent, I mean at the expense of their free will. The ones under his control go about with placid smiles on their faces, willing to do anything-and I mean **anything** he tells them to. Oh, and unlike with me, it's permanent." She took a shuddering breath. "He went after my mother first. Forced her to drown herself in a storm. My brother he tricked into turning himself into a statue, then pushed him off a ledge and shattered him. My sisters...he overwhelmed them with thoughts until they threw themselves off a ledge in our home. And they did it with smiles on their faces."

Harvey looked like he might be sick. "But...why would a guy do that to his family? And why did he spare you?"

"Because he's insane. He always has been. Also, when we die, our magic transfers to the nearest living receptacle. As for how I was spared-I ran when I saw what was happening. Alex came with me. My father found out where I was hiding, and I was forced to run again. I've been running now for so long, I've lost track. But I can't stop until he's dead, and unfortunately, my family is known for its longevity. Plus, considering what my father wants with me, I'm safer staying at least three universes ahead of him."

Linksano turned to her. "What does he want with you?"

"My compulsion power. If I'm under his control, he can use it to amplify his own power a thousand fold. See, he can only make people obey if they're physically in the same room with him. With me..."

Linksano looked horror struck. "He would only need your voice."

Jade nodded, and Linksano pulled her close. Linkara was still a bit unsure, though.

"But what about people that can't hear? Surely your power wouldn't affect them?"

Jade laughed. "Put your fingers in your ears."

Linkara scoffed. "That's not exactly the same as being deaf."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just do it, OK? Humor me."

Linkara gave a 'What the hell' shrug and put his fingers in his ears, looking at Jade. She sat in silence for several long minutes, then stared into his eyes.

'Can you hear me?'

Linkara jumped at the voice in his head, then nodded.

'Good. Now, stand up.'

Linkara stood up, and Jade smirked. 'Still doubt me?'

He shook his head, then unplugged his ears. "That was pretty spooky."

Jade sighed. "I didn't mean to scare anyone, and truth be told, I had to reassure your friend that I wasn't going to hurt you. She's more powerful than me, and the last thing I want is to make her mad."

90s Kid had recovered from his initial shock. "That's a pretty gnarly power."

Jade made a sound between a laugh and a sob. "Oh yes, because of it I'm a fugitive, forever on the run from a madman that wants to use me to permanently enslave the multiverse. I'm the luckiest person in existence."

Linksano put his arms around Jade, then glared at 90s Kid. "Really, you can be most immature sometimes, 90s Kid. Jade, don't worry. We'll do all we can to make sure your father does not make it to this universe. Right?" he added, glaring pointedly at Linkara.

Linkara nodded. "Yeah, Jade. We'll do what we can to protect you. I've got magic, like you, and I'm also this Universe's champion."

Linksano turned and faced her. "And I'm no mean slouch in the science department. If I can find a way to keep your father from ever entering this world, I will."

Harvey stroked his chin. "There's a thought. How did you get here?"

Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a flat piece of metal with a small switch on it. "With this. It belonged to..." she paused, throat working. "A friend. Before he died, he gave it to me, telling me only to use it in an extreme emergency. It allows for one jump to a universe that I can survive in without needing help."

"What about the other universes?" asked Linkara.

Jade reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a sundial attached to the chain, the hands at six o'clock. "This was my mother's. I'm not really sure how it works, but it allows me to survive for various lengths of time in different universes. Once the hands hit one hour before midnight, I have to leave or I will suffocate."

Linkara scooted forward so he could examine the object more closely. "So you've got either six hours or twelve hours."

Jade sighed. "Not exactly. Time is variable in every universe. Days in one are hours in another, and vice versa. This universe is pretty slow compared to where I'm from."

Linksano looked over at her. "So how long do you have?"

Jade sat back, sighing. "Based on my experience in other, similar universes-I've got three weeks before I start dying."

Linkara looked determined. "Then we'd better get to work. What about your father? How does he track you?"

"He has a vial of my blood that he can use as...a sort of homing beacon. So unless you want to drain my blood completely, there's no way he won't find me."

Linkara rubbed his eyes. "So we're up against a telepathic shape shifter that can control the weather and make people into his mindless zombie slaves." Jade nodded, and he heaved a loud sigh. "Well, things were a little too quiet around here anyway."


	5. Plans, Plots, and Pachyderms

How to Save a Life

Chapter Five: Plans, Plots, and Pachyderms

Later that night, Linkara gathered his forces(minus Linksano, who had volunteered to keep an eye on Jade as she slept 'to make sure she was recovering well') in the living room. He paced back and forth, hands clasped in front of him for several moments before Harvey spoke up. "Kid, you planning on saying anything, or are you just going to wear a hole in the floor?"

Linkara stopped pacing and faced everyone, frowning "Sorry, Harvey. It's just that...this is a pretty big threat we're up against. The guy is able to change his shape. That's a pretty formidable power. How do we know that Jade is really who she says she is? For all we know, the real Jade could be long dead."

Harvey shrugged. "Then why would she warn us?"

Linkara rolled his eyes. "To throw us off the trail, of course! She gets us to protect her, and works at us from the inside out. It's the perfect scheme."

90s Kid gulped. "She seemed pretty legit, dudes. I didn't get any weird vibes from her, and she seemed pretty tight with your gun."

Linkara's frown deepened. "That's another thing that bothers me. How do I know she wasn't just saying those things to put me at ease?"

"What about her being able to hear the Entity?"

"Probably just a lucky guess. Look, we don't know for sure if that's really Jade, so you'll forgive me if I don't immediately leap to trust her."

Harvey stared at him. "Gotta say, Kid, I thought you'd moved past this point. Didn't that cock up with the Gunslinger fella teach you not to jump to conclusions?"

Linkara buried his face in his hands. "Harvey, this is different! Jaeris wasn't a sorcerer, he was an ordinary guy. Yes, I made a mistake with him, but if he had come and asked for my help..."

"You mean like this dame is doing?"

Linkara sank into a chair, rubbing his temples. "It's...not...the same...thing."

Harvey cocked his head. "Why? Both Jaeris and this Jade were on the run from people. They both need help. Granted, Jaeris went about it the wrong way, but Jade asked. Also, aren't you forgetting one very important factor?"

"What?"

"The Doc. I rag on him a lot, but he's one of, if not the smartest, guys I know, and he and Jade have a history. I'd trust his judgment in this, Kid."

Linkara laughed once. "Oh yes, trust the judgment of a mad scientist! Brilliant idea! Are you forgetting that a mad scientist is one of my archenemies?! I cannot believe you guys are just blindly swallowing this hook, line, and sinker!"

Harvey was beginning to get mad. "Look Kid, will you stop being so god damned hot headed and **think** for a minute?! This is what got your magic turned off last time, you going off half cocked and acting like an arrogant little prick!"

90s Kid and Linkara gawped at him, shocked. "Dude, Harvey's right. You are kinda coming across as a major bummer."

Linkara threw his hands up. "I cannot believe this! Thank goodness no one else is here, because I'm sure they'd want to give me the third degree as well!" He stood. "Forget it, I'm going to bed." He started to walk out of the hall and nearly collided with Linksano. The look on the his face made Linkara take several steps back. "Umm...hi Linksano. Been there long?" He squeaked out, feeling his skin crawl at the absolute fury on the other man's face.

"Long enough." Linksano's voice held none of its normal high pitched tones, and Linkara gulped. "You listen to me, hero, and you listen good. Jade is who she says she is. She is not lying to us. You are so blinded by your ideas of right and wrong that you sometimes forget that not all of us have the luxury of being the oh so lofty and mighty Linkara, Savior of the Universe. You have no idea what she had to go through to get here, just as you will never have any idea how I feel knowing that I can never return home. Both of us have lost more than you **EVER** have! So get off your damn high horse and start thinking of ways to HELP HER. Because so help me, if she dies because you had your head shoved up your ass, I will kill you. Do you understand me? I. Will. Kill. You." With that, he turned and went back upstairs.

Linkara stood stock still for several moments, highly shaken. He had never seen Linksano so furious, not even when he had been railing against the massive science fail that was Marville, and even that had been tempered with some amusing bouts of shouting. This was deadly calm. For the first time ever, Linkara felt afraid of the scientist.

It felt like hours had passed before Harvey spoke up behind him. "Kid, you okay?"

Linkara shut his eyes and took a breath, exhaling slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He turned back to the living room. "We've got plans to make. Let's get to it."

Harvey grinned. "That's more like it, Kid."

Linksano came storming into his room, slamming the door so hard the windows shook. Jade, who had been sound asleep, shot awake with a scream of terror. Linksano rushed over to her, pulling her into his embrace. "Jade, it's just me. It's Linksano. Calm down."

Jade's breathing steadied and her shaking slowed as he rubbed his hand in slow circles on her back. He was still fuming from what he had overheard downstairs, but he forced himself to be calm for Jade. How dare Linkara! That goody goody, stuffed shirt, pompous, self centered...

"OW! Linksano, you're hurting me!"

Linksano looked down, eyes widening behind the goggles. His fingernails were digging into Jade's arm, and to his horror he saw spots of blood. "Oh god Jade I'm so sorry!" He released his grip, then reached into his dresser drawer and took out the dermal regenerator, running it over the small, crescent shaped wounds. "There. Better?"

"A little. They still sting a bit."

Linksano frowned. "Well, if you like I could get some lotion from the bathroom, or I have a First Aid Kit on board Comicron-1. My fingernails are fairly clean, so there's a small risk of infection. I have plenty of band-aids if that's what you need, or..."

"You could you kiss them better."

"Or I could...wh...what?" Linksano gaped at her, unsure of what he had heard. Jade lifted her sore arm towards him.

"Kiss them and make them better."

Linksano's entire body turned red. "Umm...well...that's...not really very scientific...and...umm..."

Jade grinned. "But isn't part of being a scientist finding out new things?"

Linksano nodded, then gently took her arm and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the mark his thumbnail had made. Jade's skin felt slightly hot, but he wasn't sure if that was fever or her natural body temperature. He moved up, making sure that he didn't miss a single spot. "Th...there. Does that help?"

Jade nodded, smiling. "It does. Now, why did you come barging in here?"

Linksano frowned and recounted what he had overheard. Jade sighed. "In all truth, I don't blame Linkara. But trust me, there' s a way I can prove I am me. My brother could assume a person's shape, but not the memories. If the real person has a keepsake that the copy doesn't know about, that can be used to determine the real person." She sighed again. "Of course, since nobody here has anything of mine, that takes us back to the beginning."

Linksano grinned. "Actually, someone does have something that belonged to you. Nimue?"

'ONLINE.'

Linksano grinned at the baffled Jade. "Nimue, beam down the object on the top right shelf in my lab. The one just above my work table."

'AFFIRMATIVE.'

There was a low hum, and a small object appeared on the bed between Jade and Linksano. She blinked and picked it up. "Linksano, this is..."

He nodded. "The elephant you gave me. I've lost many things in my wanderings, but this always stayed with me. Even when..." he trailed off. Jade looked over at him.

"Even when what?"

"When I was forced to work for Vyce," he mumbled, staring at his gloved hands. He continued to speak, his voice low. "I had no choice. Vyce tortured me until I agreed to save my miserable life. I left this universe before, but was forced to come back. That's when I offered to be Linkara's mole. He exiled Vyce with my help then later offered me a place as his scientific advisor-under the caveat that if I crossed him, he'd mail me to the exact same planet as my former employer. And I just basically threatened to kill him if he didn't help you. So I may not be long for this universe either."

"He sounds like a real prize."

Linksano laughed. "He can be the most pompous, self centered ass, but he's also fiercely loyal to those he counts as his friends and family, is willing to do anything to protect those that need it, and has defeated some rather formidable foes. I much prefer being his friend to being his enemy."

Jade 'hmmed', then turned the elephant over in her hands. "I still can't believe you kept this."

Linksano looked at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I? It's become very important to me. It's a link to a person I care about, like your sundial necklace or that dimension jumper you have. The only difference is that yours could be seen as mementos."

Jade smiled sadly. "Yeah, true."

Linksano hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Jade...the person that gave you that device...you said you were close. How...how close?"

"Are you asking if he was my lover?" Jade's voice held a hint of amusement.

"N...no! Not at all, I was just curious, no reason...was he?" Linksano blurted out, and Jade grinned at how flustered he looked.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. Also, he's dead."

Linksano's voice went up several octaves. "Yes, so you told us all...so does that mean that, well, do you think that...I...I...oh Tesla I'm horrible at this sort of thing...do...us...we...would you consider...I know it's most forward of me, but forgive me for saying, but we are sort of on borrowed time, and I find you very...umm...beautiful...and I'm pretty sure we're...umm..compatible, as it were, and I..."

Jade pressed her fingers to his mouth, stemming the flow of words. "Linksano, shut up and kiss me."

Linksano needed no second bidding. He wrapped his arms around Jade and pulled her into a deep kiss. As the kiss grew more heated, he maneuvered them both so that Jade was lying on the bed with him on top. She slid her hands up his shirt, and he moaned into her mouth, reciprocating the action. Jade stroked the sides of his face, then hooked her fingers under the straps holding his goggles in place. "Linksano, may I?"

"Of course." He blinked as she removed his goggles, then opened his eyes, staring into her awestruck ones.

"You've got beautiful eyes, Linksano."

Blue eyes smiled at deep green ones. "So do you, Jade. There's one other thing that needs removing."

Jade giggled. "Only one?"

Linksano blushed. "Well...of course other...items will be removed...that is to say...I..." he fell silent when Jade leaned up and kissed him.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Y..yes, thank you..." He slid his gloves off, tossing them onto the dresser, then gave Jade a look that made her lower body heat up. "Now I can touch you properly." He placed his hand on her bare leg, running his fingers up and down as he kissed her. With each breath, his hand crept upward, and he pushed her skirt up higher and higher until it was bunched around her waist. Jade groaned and tugged at his shirt, whimpering, and he paused long enough to peel it off and toss it over his shoulder before returning to the most pleasant task at hand.

Linksano pushed her dress up to her breasts, and Jade moaned. "Get this off me..."

Linksano obeyed with alacrity. He gulped as he took in Jade's form-the way her bra and underpants seemed to cling to her, the luscious curve of her hips and butt, the smooth tautness of her stomach, the fact that her breasts were almost spilling out of her bra... he couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, awe-struck. Jade blushed.

"Thank you. If you could be so kind as to stop staring at me and resume with the kissing?"

"Of course." He kissed her lips, then her neck, nibbling on the flesh, and she gasped. "So beautiful, my Jade..." He mumbled against her before moving to her breasts. He kissed them both, one after the other, tonguing her nipples through the lacy bra she wore. "Hmm...there seems to be some sort of hindrance. It will have to be removed."

Jade giggled as he unhooked her bra, wiggling so the straps fell, and Linksano grinned as her breasts were laid bare to his gaze. He tossed the bra over his shoulder to join her dress before giving her right breast a long, slow lick. Jade groaned, digging her fingers into his hair as he took her into his mouth, sucking. "Linksano...gods..."

"Oscar."

Jade blinked. "What?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. "My real name. It's Oscar. I figure...well...we don't have...long, so..."

Jade turned the name over in her head. "Oscar. It suits you."

"Oh good. Now, where was...oh yes..." he resumed sucking on her breast, and Jade sighed happily, running her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Linksano released her breast with a pop, then kissed her ribcage before moving downward, planting open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach, reveling in Jade's gasps and moans of his name. He kissed her stomach, then her inner thigh, and Jade whimpered his name, her hands gripping his shoulders. "Oscar...please..."

With one deft movement, Jade's panties were off. Linksano inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal before shifting himself so that he lay between her legs. He peppered both her inner thighs with kisses, careful not to touch the one place he knew she wanted most. Jade groaned in desire and frustration. "Oscar...damn you..."

"Patience, my dear. Good things come to those who wait." He chuckled against her, tongue moving in a slow circle. Jade replied back in a language he didn't understand. "What?"

"I said, stop fucking around and eat my goddam pussy already!"

Linksano cackled. "Say please."

Jade growled in annoyance. "Please."

"Your wish is my command."

Jade huffed in frustration. "Well, it's about t...OH GODS!" She screamed in ecstasy as Linksano licked her, the tip creating a furrow. Jade yelped again as his tongue pushed in deeper, making her tremble. "Oscar...yes..." she dug her fingers into his shoulders, whimpering meaningless words of encouragement as he plundered her with his mouth. Gradually, the whimpers turned to moans, then cries, and then..." . GODDDSSS!"

Jade's orgasm hit her like a bolt out of the blue, and she screamed in joy, the force of it nearly lifting her off the bed. It was followed by a second one that left her trembling. "Ohhh..."

Linksano licked up what he had missed, then moved upwards, and Jade had a brief moment to wonder when he had removed his pants and admire his girth and length before he plunged into her with a force that left her breathless. "YES...gods yes...harder...Oscar...oh my gods yes..."

"Oh Jade...you feel so damn good...so tight...so hot..."

Together, they made the bed springs squeal and moan.

"Oscar...I'm gonna...I..."

Linksano sucked hard on Jade's neck. "Let go, Jade. Let go for me..."

And Jade did, a glass shattering scream pouring from her mouth as her orgasms raced through her. Linksano came soon after, repeating Jade's name over and over.

After they had recovered, Linksano pulled the blanket over them both and they drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other.


	6. Plotting Hatches

How to Save a Life

Chapter Six: Plotting Hatches

Linksano yawned, blinked, the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the still sleeping Jade, a soft smile on his lips. He stroked her cheek, and she mumbled his name before settling back to sleep. Linksano kissed her forehead, then slipped on his pants and shirt before heading downstairs.

Harvey was already awake, a cup of coffee in front of him and an unlit cigarette in his hand. "Morning, Doc." He said, smirking. Linksano frowned as he got down a cup.

"Good morning, Finevoice. Why the smug look?"

Harvey chuckled into his coffee. "Smug look? What smug look? All I said was good morning."

Linksano glared at him. "You did it again! And why are you grinning like that?!"

"Like what?"

Linksano growled. "Like the cat that swallowed the canary!"

Harvey held his hands up in an 'I didn't do anything' gesture. "Honest Doc, I can't imagine what you're talking about." He paused as Linksano took a sip of coffee. "Though I gotta say, that Jade's got a set of lungs on her."

Linksano nearly choked on his coffee. He coughed and sputtered, face red. "You **heard** us?!"

Harvey laughed. "Doc, I think dead people heard you two!"

Linksano's head hit the table. "This is mortifying. I thought Linkara soundproofed all the rooms."

Harvey was trying to keep from cackling. "I guess he forgot."

"Forgot what?" Linkara came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Linksano, you feeling OK?"

The scientist's voice was somewhat muffled as he replied. "Apart from a severe case of mortification, I am just dandy, thank you." He looked up as both men laughed. "Oh Tesla, not you too!" He shouted at Linkara. The younger man adopted a look of supreme innocence.

"Why Linksano, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Where's Jade?"

"Still sleeping," Linksano growled. Linkara bit back a smile.

"Wore her out, huh?"

Linksano buried his face in his hands. "Oh for the love of science, could this morning get any worse?!"

As if his worst fears had been confirmed, 90s Kid walked into the kitchen. "Dude, do all chicks scream like that when you do 'em?!"

Linksano set down his coffee cup, then calmly stood and walked over to the wall, banging his head. "I. Don't. **Believe. **This."

Linkara and Harvey burst out laughing, while 90s Kid looked on, confused. "What did I say?"

Linkara managed to get himself under control. "Don't worry, 90s Kid. We're just ragging on Linksano, and you kinda added fuel to the fire. Alright, Linksano, you can stop trying to put a hole in my kitchen wall with your forehead."

90s Kid frowned. "That's kind of uncool, dudes. I think it's radical that Linksano's found someone. I won't tease ya, dude," he added, looking over at Linksano, who gave a weak wave of thanks before sitting back down.

Linkara sighed. "Of course Harvey and I are happy for him too, but come on! A little ragging never hurt."

"Who's ragging on who?" Jade came into the kitchen, dressed in one of Linksano's shirts, which came down to just above her knees. "Sorry, I know I'm a bit underdressed, but when I went to put on my dress this morning I couldn't help but notice it had a rather large tear."

Linksano gulped. "I...it's quite alright. I..I'm sorry if I tore your dress. I will of course buy you a new one if you want."

Jade smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to him, then plopped herself in his lap, placing her head on his shoulder. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"I...I know. I had intended to bring you some coffee, but then these miscreants decided to torment me over the fact that we were overheard!"

Jade giggled. "That's my fault. I should have warned you I was loud. Although I have to say, you are the first man to leave me feeling so utterly exhausted and yet satisfied at the same time. Not even Gavin could do that. Also..." she lowered her voice so only Linksano could hear, "you're much better equipped."

The scientist's face was redder than a tomato. "Th...thank you for the compliment." Jade kissed his cheek before facing the others, who were doing their best to keep from grinning and failing miserably. "Are you all quite done picking on poor Linksano?"

Linkara grinned. "For now. Listen, Jade...I just want to say something. I have a tendency to not trust people I don't know well, and sometimes can let my perceptions cloud my judgment. It's backfired on me more than once. I made a mistake once before with someone that needed help, and now we're both paying the price. I don't want to make that same mistake with you. Will you accept our help?"

Jade nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Good. The first thing I have to ask-can your father's ability be countered or blocked?"

Jade thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. I know it only works if he's in the same room as the person he's mesmerizing, but once he has control, it doesn't go away no matter what."

Linksano spoke next. "So the ideal thing to do would be to take away his power before he has a chance to use it. Is it verbal?"

"No. All he has to do is make eye contact with a person once, and they're in his thrall. And no, you can't just stab him in the eyes and blind him, just as you can't simply slash my throat to stop me. Any direct physical attack on us will have consequences."

Harvey frowned. "What sorta consequences?"

Jade stood and walked over to the counter, pulling a knife off the rack and presenting it hilt first to the three of them. "Someone take this and try to stab me."

There was a flurry of protests from Harvey and Linkara, and a shout of shock from Linksano. Jade rolled her eyes and presented the knife to 90s Kid. "Here, you do it."

"Dude, I dunno..."

Jade pressed the knife into his hands. "Trust me, OK? I'll be fine. Now, come at me like you're going to stab me."

The teen shrugged, then raised the knife and ran at Jade, who stood stock still. The others watched, transfixed in horror.

Seconds before the knife reached Jade's flesh, there was a brief, blinding flash of light that made everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them, Jade was standing in the same spot, not a mark on her, and 90s Kid was slumped against the wall, dazed. The knife lay between them, the metal burned black. "Dudes-she like, threw me across the room."

Jade walked over and helped the teen stand. "You OK?" He nodded, and she smiled. "Good. Now, before anyone asks, just because I can repel attacks doesn't mean I can't be hurt. It takes concentration. Unfortunately, my father's really, really good at concentrating."

Linkara looked thoughtful. "So a direct attack would be a bad idea, since he'll probably know we're coming. Got it. What about an indirect one? There's got to be a spell in one of my books that will help, and you know magic that I might not. If we pool our sources, we may have a fighting chance."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kid? You'd do well to call those coworkers of yours and warn them about this guy."

Linkara snorted. "The odds of them believing me are pretty slim, Harvey. Let's face it, I come across this more than they do."

Linksano grinned. "Contact them anyway. The more help we have, the better. At this point, I'd even accept help from that upstart Insano!"

"And tell them what? How to recognize if the person is who he or she says they are from a shape-shifting, telepathic alien? I don't know the answer to that!"

"Questions."

Linkara looked at Jade, confused. "Huh?"

"Tell them to ask a question that only the real person would know. The shifting copies form, not memories."

"Oh. Well, I guess that answers that. Who should we call first?"

90s Kid snapped his fingers. "Why not just have Nimue beam them here? That way, you don't have to keep repeating yourself. Just get Critic and Spoony, and those dudes can tell the people they live with. Same with Dan and Snob."

Linkara shrugged. "Yeah, that would make things easier. Nimue, can you get a fix on those individuals"

IT MAY TAKE A FEW MOMENTS.

"Well, when you've got a lock on them, beam them over here. I'm going to brace myself for the incoming crap storm."

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic! I remember it so you don't have to. And boy, do I have a treat for you today. A movie so bad that it makes me cringe just thinking about it. A movie that can only be spoken of in whispers. This is..."

There was a bright flash of light, and Critic vanished, leaving an empty chair.

"Insano, for the last fucking time, stop trying to make death rays in the basement!" Spoony yelled at his- twin? Clone? Even he wasn't quite sure what his relationship with the mad scientist was. "It's complicated" didn't even **begin** to cover it. Right now though, he could quantify his feelings towards him with one word: PISSED. The smell coming from the basement was rank, and Spoony was sure the smoke was blinding him. "How many explosions does this make now?"

"Seven, but who's counting? This is for SCIENCE!"

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Spoony would have clarified his thought, if not for the transport beam that activated that very moment.

Insano shrugged, then turned back to his plans. World domination waited for no man, after all.

"Oh Snob, I'm so happy you decided to come to my party!" Dan said, pulling the black-clad man into a tight hug. The Cinema Snob groaned in annoyance.

"God damn it, stop fucking hugging me! I only agreed to come because you pestered me day and night until I said yes! Now get the fuck out of my personal space, Dan!"

Dan laughed and released him. "Oh you, always acting so grumpy. But I know a way to turn that frown upside down!"

Snob rubbed his temples hard. "Don't ever fucking say that line ever again, or I swear...what the fuck is that noise?"

There were two flashes of light, and the men vanished.

Linkara watched as his friends appeared in his living room, all of them looking equal parts confused and angry. Critic was the first to recover. "Linkara? Wanna tell us what the fuck is going on?!"

Linkara sighed. "Something big." He motioned for Jade to step forward. "This is Jade. She's...well, she's not from around here."

Snob rolled his eyes. "What, she Canadian or something?"

Jade laughed. "Or something, yes. I'm from another universe."

Spoony gasped. "You're an **alien?" **

"Yes."

Dan held a hand up. "Wait, I'm lost. You look human. But you're not?"

"Technically, no I'm not. My anatomy is the same, but there are subtle differences. I run hotter than most humans, have more stamina..."

"I can certainly vouch for that," mumbled Linksano. Critic, who was closest to him, tried not to burst out laughing. Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have better hearing."

Snob laughed. "You sound like the Bionic Fucking Woman, actually."

Jade grinned, hands clasped behind her back. "I can prove that I'm not from here." Snob gave her a 'Yeah, as if' look, and she smirked, then her posture and voice changed. "Get on your knees."

Critic, Spoony and Dan gasped in unison when Snob dropped to his knees, his eyes curiously blank. "The fuck did you do to him?!" Spoony demanded.

"I used my Voice. Made him do what I said. It'll wear off in a moment."

Sure enough, moments later Snob shook his head like he was coming out of a deep sleep. "The fuck am I doing on the fucking floor?!"

Jade addressed the others. "Now do you believe me?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Because that's not the only thing I can do. I also hear voices. Not in the 'kill your neighbors' way", she added hastily. "More like...whispers that tell me about a person. For example...you." She pointed to Spoony. "There's someone in you that craves flesh." She pointed at Dan. "You and the teenager are both out of time. Stuck in a period that's not yours." Snob next. "You have doubts, but hide them behind a mask of snobbery." She turned and faced the Critic. He stared at her.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Jade screamed and fell to her knees, hands clasped over her ears. Linksano rushed forward, kneeling next to her. "Jade!" He looked up at Critic, furious. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! She looked at me and started screaming!"

Jade took a slow, shuddering breath. "I'm okay. It's...been a while since I was overwhelmed like that." She raised a shaky finger and pointed it at the Critic. "He's got a universe worth of voices inside him."

Linkara gasped. Critic looked confused. "What is she talking...oh. OH GOD."

Snob looked over at his boss. "Well, you were the universe."

Critic shook his head. "No...but, the Demo Reel bit, and me thinking I was Donnie, that was my Purgatory because I couldn't keep the Plot Hole stable."

Linksano thought for a moment. "That was only a part of you-your mind. You were still in the Hole. I guess you still have some psychic residue left over."

Spoony found a comfortable spot on the couch. "Look. Can we go down memory lane later? I want to know why we're here."

Linkara sighed. "It's a long story."


	7. Critics, Unite! Tomorrow

How to Save A Life

Chapter Seven: Critics, Unite! Tomorrow.

"Anyway, that's the whole story." Linkara sat back in his seat. "Jade's not human, she needs our help, and her Dad can look like anyone and wants to take over the world."

"Of course," Critic said, earning a slap upside the head from Snob, who was sitting next to him. "Ow!"

"Save the M. Bison impersonation for another time, Critic. This is serious. We've all got friends and family that could be in deep fucking shit."

Dan ran his hands through his hair as he thought. "Your dad can read minds, right? Why not just put Guy and Insano in a room with him, force him to read their minds, and stab him when he's busy sorting through their combined insanity and Guy's depravity?"

Spoony and Critic both began to protest at once. "Hey, Insano and I have our differences-major, major differences, but that does not mean I'm going to risk his mind being wiped by a damn alien! For God's sake, he has a son!"

"As much as I hate Guy, the bastard is my twin. There's no way I'm risking my family, even if he does scare the living manshit out of me."

Linkara shot to his feet. "Well, I'm not risking my family either! Hell, Linksano is just as nuts as Insano!"

"I am not!" Linksano shouted in indignation. "I'm much crazier! But I'm not about to offer myself as bait!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's just what I'd expect from you. The chance to prove yourself, and you turn and run. Typical."

"Don't you act so high and mighty, Finevoice! You've walked out before, just like our fearless leader!"

Linkara sighed in anger. "I already apologized for that! Look, can we stop this damn bickering and decide what has to be done?! This isn't helping!"

Critic pointed at Dan. "He started it!"

"Me?! What did I do?"

Spoony glared at him. "You were the one that said we should throw our family to the wolves! Just because you don't have family yourself!"

"HEY! Leave Dan alone!" 90s Kid shouted, glaring at the gamer. "He's totally my friend, so just shut up, OK? You guys are being so un-radical right now."

Snob laughed. "Oh good God, who the fuck says 'un-radical' anymore? Grow the fuck up, Kid!"

Linkara counted to ten before he spoke. "Guys, this isn't helping! We need to think!"

Critic snorted. "Yeah, because you're so reliable."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Critic crossed his arms. "Oh come on, like you don't know! Mechakara!"

"He locked me up! It took me a while to escape, and I did show up in the end!"

"Yeah, in the end, when Zod and Terrell were getting ready to blast the Exit Strategy out of the sky!"

"Lupa said you didn't even know it wasn't me until Mechakara's face got blown half off! What kind of friends are you that you can't even recognize a real person?! You'll do a grand job figuring out the imposters!"

Jade leaned over to whisper to Linksano. "Are they always this bad?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Right. Cover your ears, love, I'm about to use my Voice on all of them." Linksano obligated, and she nodded her thanks before facing the bickering crowd.

"_**ENOUGH." **_Her voice seemed to echo and reverberate. Everyone fell silent, frozen.

"_**NOW, EVERYONE LISTEN. I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS MAY BE. NOR DO I CARE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SACRIFICE YOUR LOVED ONES. WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS STOPPING MY FATHER, AND IF THAT MEANS SACRIFICE, SO BE IT. IF YOU CANNOT HELP ME, THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME." **_

She fell silent, watching them all for a reaction. Critic was the first to speak. "I...guess we could try to help. After all, it's the whole world that's in danger, not just us."

Snob and Dan nodded. "I kinda like having a mind of my own," Snob said. "Last thing I want is to be told what to think and not being able to say 'fuck off, I don't have to think this.'"

"Imagine being forced to like Final Fantasy!" Spoony shuddered at the very thought.

"Or Cry for Justice!" Linkara added, looking disgusted.

"Or...Garbage Pail Kids!" Critic looked downright sick at the thought.

Jade grinned. "Does this mean you'll help me?"

They all nodded.

Linksano removed his hands from his ears. "Does this mean I don't have to be bait?" "

Jade kissed him. "Yes, that's exactly what it means."

Snob leaned over to Harvey. "So what's the story with Linksano and Jade?" Harvey said nothing, merely pointing to where Jade and Linksano sat, locked in a rather passionate embrace. "...Never mind." His jaw dropped as they both vanished. "Where the hell did they go?"

Linkara flipped on the TV. "I've got a pretty good idea, and we'll have to try to drown out the noise. Anyone wanna watch Monty Python?"

Dan grinned. "I'm always up for Monty Python. But what noise are you..."

At that moment, a loud cry of "OH MY GODS, YES!" reached everyone's ears. Dan looked shocked, while Snob, Critic and Spoony had wicked grins of glee on their faces.

Spoony looked up at the ceiling. "GO LINKSANO!" He laughed at the look Linkara was giving him. "What? There's nothing wrong with a little encouragement." Before Linkara could reply, Spoony held up a hand. "Guys, listen. Is that...is that what I think it is?"

There was a low banging sound coming from the room. Linkara nodded. "It's the bed."

Critic looked up, impressed. "Holy shit, those two are really going at it! Wonder how long alien women can last for."

"Six hours. At least that's how long they lasted last night."

Snob whistled at Harvey's remark. "Damn, wish I could find a woman that lasts that long. Linksano must come from a parallel world where tantric sex is common."

Linkara put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Alright, enough! Can we please watch the movie now?"

* * *

"I can't move." Jade said sleepily, lifting a limp hand to brush against Linksano's sweaty hair.

"Mmmf." Came the articulate reply of the man on top of her.

She laughed softly, then gently nudged him, and he rolled over onto his back, pulling her close. She lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Can Linkara's friends help?"

He carded his fingers through her hair. "Yes, I believe they can. The more help we have, the more chances of stopping your father. I think Linkara learned his lesson from the Gunslinger."

"Who?"

Linksano yawned. "It's a very long story, and you've worn me out. I'll tell you in the morning."

Jade snuggled closer to him. "OK. Oscar?"

Linksano was on the verge of falling asleep. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

Linksano's eyes went wide, and he found himself unable to speak. Jade looked up at him, worried. "Oscar?"

"S...sorry. It's just...no one's ever told me that before. At least, not in a romantic fashion."

Jade frowned. "Should I not have said it? Because if you want me to retract it..."

"No!" Linksano took a breath, then spoke in a softer tone. "No, I don't want you to retract it."

Jade smiled softly. "Do you...feel the same?"

Linksano cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Yes, I do. I love you, and I promise to do all I can to keep you safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, high above, and out of range of the most sophisticated radar, a ship slowly floated through the stars. Inside were two people. One was tall, with hair the same color as Jade's and deep black eyes. The other was hunched over, dressed in tattered clothing. The ragged man looked up at his master, who was grinning. "This is it, Derval. This is the planet where my daughter ran to."

Derval scooted closer to his Master, cooing and grunting. Jade's father laughed and patted him on the head. "Poor Derval. Once a great man, now look at you." Derval whined. "That's what you get for trying to oppose me, after all. I think I'll have you go down and locate my daughter. Let her see what happens to those that stand in my way."

He looked towards Earth and began to laugh. "They won't stand a chance."


	8. When Worlds Collide

How to Save a Life

Chapter Eight: When Worlds Collide

When Jade opened her eyes, she found herself alone. Blinking in slight confusion, she sat up, stretching the kinks out of her back. "Oscar?" She looked around, and her eyes fell on something draped against the back of a chair. Walking over, she discovered that it was a dark blue sundress with a folded up note placed on the seat in front. Her name was on it in a broad, loopy script. She unfolded it, smiling at the note.

'Jade, I meant to give this to you last night, but forgot due to being most pleasantly distracted. If I am not there when you awake, do not worry. Last night I had a revelation. Perhaps your father's power is only permanent in your home universe. If this is the case, then I may have something that could allow resistance for up to twenty four hours. I had Nimue quietly beam me up to my lab so I could work on it, as I didn't want to bring everyone's hopes up only to have them dashed. I should be back soon enough.

I love you.

Oscar.'

Jade slipped the dress on over her head. It fit perfectly. After brushing her hair, she headed downstairs in search of something to eat.

90s Kid was sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal and the comics in front of him. "Morning."

Jade yawned. "Morning to you. Where's everyone else?"

The teen took a bite of his Trix. "Still sleeping. Critic and those other dudes went home late last night, and they promised to call if there was anything weird going on. Well, weird for them."

Jade found a package of bread and popped two pieces in the toaster. "What's normal for them?"

90s Kid looked thoughtful. "Well, Dan and Snob lead pretty normal lives, but Critic and Spoony...man, you could fill books with how weird their lives are. Spoony's got a twin that's a mad scientist named Insano. Or he's a clone. Or he's Spoony's alternate personality." The teen paused. "No, wait, the Plot Hole caused that. Insano's got a son that he created. It's this pink koosh ball thing with eyes. Plus Spoony's died a few times and is constantly attacked by video game characters."

Jade whistled in surprise. "And Critic?"

"Well, he was the universe not too long ago. I don't really know all the details-Linkara filled me in on what he could-but apparently Critic sacrificed himself to save the entire world. Before that, he was kinda immortal. He'd shoot himself a lot, but he wouldn't actually die. Oh, and his identical twin is crazy. Dude's older brother is the only one that's even close to normal."

"You sound a lot more mature than you did yesterday."

90s Kid grinned. "Cha, I don't always talk like that. I can totally be serious if I have to. But those dudes don't hold a candle to the weirdness we see around here."

Jade sat down and buttered her toast. "So I gathered. Linkara didn't seem too fazed when he found out I was an alien, and he and that tall guy that shouted a lot."

"Critic."

"Yeah, him. They got into an argument over someone called Mechakara. Who's that?"

90s Kid shuddered. "You met Pollo, right? That little blue 'bot that follows Linkara around?" Jade nodded. "Well, Mechakara is an alternate version of Pollo."

Jade took a bite of toast. "Oh, robot holocaust." She shrugged at Kid's befuddled look. "One of the worlds I jumped to was going through one. I got pulled into the fighting. Humans won, but the land was left dead."

"Bummer."

Jade nodded. "Yes, that is one way of putting it. Morning, Harvey."

Harvey came into the kitchen, nodding a sleepy greeting. "Morning. Where's the Doc?"

"He's in his lab. He left me a note saying he was working on something."

Harvey started a pot of coffee. "That means you probably won't see him all day. Once he locks himself in, there's nothing that can make him leave."

Jade took a sip of tea. "I'm not so much enamored with him that I can't bear to be apart. Besides, I wanted to ask a favor."

"What?"

"Well, I've been on this planet for three days now, and so far I've seen this apartment. I'd like to do a bit of exploring, but I wouldn't know where to begin. I'd like a guided tour."

Harvey thought for a second. "Yeah, I suppose I could manage that. What time do you want to leave?"

Jade gave him a commiserating smile. "Actually...I was hoping 90s Kid could be my guide."

The teen looked both flattered and horrified. "Me? Dude, what if Linksano thinks I'm like, hitting on you? He could turn me into something totally gross! Besides, I don't know any places you'd like to go to."

Jade smiled. "I doubt that. What do you usually do?"

"Well, I go to the park, then to the arcade and pizza place."

"What's pizza?"

90s Kid's jaw dropped to his stomach. "You've never had pizza?! It's only the most awesome food ever made! Dude, we gotta introduce you to pizza!"

Jade laughed. "Well, it sounds like I should try it. Harvey, no offense, but I've got three weeks here. I want to have fun."

Harvey snorted. "I can have fun just as much as the next guy." Jade gave him a look, and he sighed. "OK,. OK, I know what you mean. Have fun with the Kid. Oh, and Junior? Don't try nothing, or the Doc will get pissed."

* * *

When they reached the park, 90s Kid strapped on his helmet and pads and pulled his skateboard out of his backpack. "Do they have these where you're from?"

"Something like them, only they used hover technology. I had one when I was younger."

90s Kid was suitably impressed. "You had a hoverboard? That is totally radical! Was it hard?"

"Not really, once you got the hang of it. Can I try yours?"

"Yeah, sure." 90s Kid rolled the board over to Jade. She placed one foot on it, yelping in slight surprise as it rolled underneath her. "You gotta like, keep your balance and junk."

"Yes, I can see that." She steadied herself, then pushed off-only for the skateboard to go one way and Jade to go the other. "Yike! OK, trying this again."

After a few near wipe outs, she finally managed to get some momentum going, and began coasting down the pavement, 90s Kid trotting after. "Be careful, dudette."

Jade looked back at him, grinning. "I will be, don't worry."

90s Kid frowned, then his eyes went wide. "Watch out for that curb!"

Too late, Jade turned and saw the curb. 90 s Kid watched in horror as the board hit the curb and flipped over, sending the startled Jade flying. What he saw next made the teen's jaw drop.

Seconds before Jade hit the ground, she executed a perfect front flip, landing with cat like grace on her feet. 90s Kid blinked, then lifted up his sunglasses to rub his eyes hard. "That...was.. AWESOME! Like, how did you do that?"

Jade brushed herself off. "Lots and lots of practice." She handed Kid his board. "Here, I think you're better than I am at that. Now, where can one find this pizza?"

"It's this way." 90s Kid lead her back down the path. "You'll totally love it. It's got cheese, and you can put all sorts of stuff on it, and it's really good, and...oh, sorry dude!" The teen, not looking where he was going, had bumped into a man in torn and tattered clothes. "Dude, you okay?"

The man, a wizened hunchback, didn't seem to hear. He kept grunting and growling, head darting back and forth like a snake's. 90s Kid frowned. "Umm...dude, what are you doing?"

Jade was staring at the man, slack jawed. "Derval?" The hunchback started, then looked up at her, and she staggered back, gasping in horror. "Oh my gods, Derval, what did he do to you?"

90s Kid looked from Jade to the hunchback. "You know this dude?"

Jade nodded, feeling sick. "His name's Derval. He is...or rather he was a scientist on my world. A genius. He also was quite vocally opposed to my father, and was mind wiped. But this...gods, what happened to you?"

Derval scooted forward, pawing at Jade with a grimy hand, and she knelt down, looking into his blank eyes. "You poor bastard."

90s Kid gulped. "So, like, is this what's going to happen to us if we lose? 'Cuz that's pretty harsh."

Jade shook her head. "No, this is something deeper. My father had to use a lot of his power to reduce Derval to this. His mind isn't just wiped, it's gone. There's nothing left of him anymore."

"So what are you saying?"

Jade sighed. "I'm saying we'll have to postpone the pizza. I'm saying you need to get home so you don't have to see what I'm about to do."

90s Kid looked shocked. "You're going to kill him?! What if what Linksano's working on can bring him back?"

"It won't. His soul is gone. He's a living dead man anyway. Killing him will end his suffering."

90s Kid shook his head. "No way. He may be really out of it, but he's still human! Or...alien, and he doesn't deserve to be killed!"

"Every moment he stays alive, he is suffering. There's a tiny part of him that knows what's happening, and it's screaming for death. He is MY responsibility, not yours."

The teen crossed his arms. "I'm not going to let you kill him. Not like this."

Jade rounded on him, enraged. "Do you think if there was another choice I wouldn't take it? There's not! I don't want to, but I have no other choice!"

"At least take him up to see Linksano. Maybe he can like, make him remember how to talk, and the dude can tell us what your dad is up to."

Jade threw her hands up, exasperated. "Fine. But there's nothing left of him. We'll be wasting our time. Can you get me to Linksano?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to hold my hand. Hold on to him, too." Jade complied, taking Derval's limp hand in her right. Kid pulled a small object out of his pocket and pressed it, and the three of them vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Linksano heard the unmistakable sound of a transport beam and turned, nodding a greeting to 90s Kid and smiling at Jade, then looked at Derval, frowning."Who is...?" he pointed to the man, who was curled up in a corner, hissing like a snake.

Jade looked over at him, then back to Linksano. "His name's Derval. He's...he's what happens when my father gets really pissed. He was a scientist back home."

"Oh lovely." Linksano snarked, and Jade frowned. "What in Tesla's name is he doing up here?"

"90s Kid thought there might be a way for you to make him a functional person again."

"Well, you were going to kill the dude!" the teen interjected.

"Because he will never be a whole person again!"

"That still doesn't mean you should kill him! Linksano might be able to make something that could at least make him sleep or something."

Jade slammed her hand on the table. "I am not going to argue ethics with a child!"

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen!"

Jade snorted in derision. "Oh, my apologies."

Linksano spoke up. "Really, you two, this isn't helping."

"Stay out of this," Jade and Kid snapped at him. He blinked, then shrugged and decided to watch.

"I'm not human. I don't have to follow human laws."

"You're on this planet, so you kinda do."

"I'm only here because I jumped! It was random!"

"The dude deserves a chance!"

"He's already dead! Gods, why can't anyone see that?!"

"Still doesn't mean you can kill him."

"Since when are children the arbiters of justice?!"

"Better than just straight up killing the dude!"

Linksano rolled his eyes, then turned as a sound caught his attention. "Jade."

She glared at him. "I said stay out of this!"

Linksano glared right back. "I am, but your friend seems to be trying to get your attention."

Jade turned to Derval, who was staring at her, grunting and gesturing wildly. "Derval? What is it?"

The hunchback leapt up and ran towards the lab table, grabbing a piece of chalk off it over the protests of Linksano and hopping over to the board. He stared at both for several moments before placing the tip of the chalk against the board. With a look of supreme concentration, he began to write, the letters tall and jagged.

'IG JT DPNJOH. IG XBOUT KBEF. CSJOH IFS PS UID XPSME XKMM GBMM.'

Linksano and 90s Kid stared at the jumble. 'What in Tesla's name does that drivel say?"

Jade gulped. "It's not drivel, it's code. Take each letter of the alphabet and substitute the one in front of it. So I becomes H, and so on. It's a way to communicate without others knowing. Derval, anything else?"

IJLL ND.

Jade walked over and knelt in front of him. "Derval, if you can still write, there's something of you left. I can't."

Derval's eyes began to water, and he pawed at her, whimpering. Linksano came over. "Derval...I need to know something. Jade's father-I'm trying to figure out a way to make my family and their friends immune to his power. Does he have any weaknesses?"

Jade frowned at him. "What makes you think he knows that?"

Derval pawed frantically at her, nodding. "You do?!" She jumped back. "What was the first experiment you ever did? And answer in our language, not in code."

'FLYING PIG.'

Jade sighed in relief. "OK, tell us the weakness."

'EMOTION.'

Linksano looked disappointed. "That's it? Seems rather melodramatic. What do we do, surround him and think happy thoughts?"

Jade shook her head. "No, of course not. It's not happiness, since he can force you to be happy for eternity."

90s Kid scratched his head. "So what, we think bad thoughts and he'll go away?"

"No, he lives for despair. Same with anger. I've seen him drain the mind of a person that was angry with him. It's not something I'll soon forget." She sighed. "But all this won't matter if any of us so much as looks into his eyes!"

Linksano cackled. "Ahh, there's where I can help." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it over to 90s Kid.

"Looks like contacts."

"They're a special sort of contact I've been working on. They work under the same principal as a one way mirror, only instead of being able to see in, the person sees out. If you wear these, in theory whoever looks at you will see a dark void."

90s Kid shuddered. "Dude, I don't know. The last thing I need is for everyone to think I'm not me again."

Jade slapped her forehead. "I am so **stupid**! You won't need the contacts, Kid. Just keep your glasses on. Same with Linksano's goggles and Linkara's glasses. My father needs **direct eye contact to enthrall a person.**"

She laughed at their expressions. "My people don't have sunglasses or eye wear, so the thought never occurred to me. And it won't occur to him either."

Linksano frowned. "Yes, but not everyone in the world wears glasses. He could amass an army."

Jade shook her head. "No, he wants me to go to him. And I'm going to."

"WHAT?!" Linksano's shout echoed through the ship. "If you think I am going to allow you to go off on some blind sacrifice...!"

"It's not going to be blind. I have a plan. Can you gather everyone in here?" Linksano nodded. "Good. Do so."

"...And that's my plan. What do you think?"

Linkara frowned. "I think it's completely insane, which means it can't help but work. Are you sure you can fool him?"

"I'm sure, but you guys have to make sure you're wearing those contacts Linksano made."

Harvey ran his hands through his hair. "Those things freak me out, seeing black where my eyes usually are. But if you say they'll help, I'm all for it."

Jade nodded. "Good. Now, we have to get to the ship."

"How do we do that?" asked 90s Kid. Jade pointed to Derval.

"We use him. Derval, where is Master?" Derval pointed down at the floor. "He's on Earth?" A shake, then an emphatic point outside. "He's below us, in orbit." A frantic nod.

"Nimue, locate any non-earth ships in orbit and lock on the trajectory."

'AFFIRMATIVE.'

Linkara turned to the others, fully in his element. "OK, let's go save the world. Again."


	9. Best Laid Plans

How to Save A Life

Chapter Nine: Best Laid Plans

"Okay, is everyone clear on what they have to do?" Linkara asked his team. They all nodded, and he smiled, hoisting Margaret. "First things first, everyone make sure your contacts are in. Jade, are you ready?"

Jade nodded, gripping Linksano's hand tightly. He squeezed back, trying to reassure her. "Yeah, I am." She released Linksano's hand and walked over to Derval, kneeling in front of him. "Derval?"

He stared at her, fingers in his mouth. "Uhhh?"

"Derval, take us to Master." She turned to the others. "Remember, try to look as placid as possible. Don't smile, don't frown, and most of all, keep your mind blank of any thoughts! I'm going to have a hard enough time convincing him that I've managed to control all of you with just my Voice."

She took Derval's hand, nodding at the others, and they linked hands. Derval pressed a button strapped to his wrist, and the six of them vanished in a flash of light.

When the light faded, they found themselves in a long, low corridor. The walls were coated with a strange substance, and Linkara could swear he saw them moving, almost as if..."Jade, are the walls...breathing?"

Jade nodded, and Linkara made a disgusted face. "The ship is a living organism. We're in...well, you probably don't want to know. But if we want to get to my father, we have to go up. Try not to touch the walls. The stuff on them is a paralytic. Keeps people from feeling anything while they're being..."

"Digested." Linksano interjected, looking ill. "Jade, are you saying we're inside a living ship's digestive system?"

"Yep. Oh, and we might want to hurry, because the acids are starting to eat through your shoes."

There were five startled cries before Jade was nearly bowled over by the mad rush. "Guys. Guys. GUYS!"

They paused for an instant and looked back at her. "You're heading the wrong way."

90s Kid frowned. "But I can see an opening...OH, EEEW." Linkara and Harvey looked positively sick, but Linksano was fascinated.

"Imagine, being inside a living ship! I would dearly love to get some samples." He frowned at the looks everyone else was giving him. "What? I'm a scientist, aren't I?"

Harvey shuddered. "Time and place, Doc. Jade, lead the way."

Jade started forward, and the others followed, trying not to show any signs of distress at the way the floor moved under them. When they reached the end of the corridor/stomach, Jade motioned them forward. "OK, this is it. My father's most likely going to be in the brain. Linksano, remember what I told you. You have to keep your voice as normal as possible. Linkara, keep Margaret out of sight until I give the signal. As for the rest of you, keep your heads down and don't speak!" They nodded, and Jade turned away, following the shuffling Derval down the slimy corridors of the living ship. Half way to their destination, she stopped. "Linksano, come up here for a moment."

"Yes, Jade? What did you...mmmf!" He was cut off when Jade pulled him into a hard, almost desperate kiss. The others watched, slightly off balance, until Linkara cleared his throat.

"Uh, guys?"

Jade pulled away, leaving Linksano panting. "Wh...what was that for?" Jade shook her head, then turned and walked on, the very confused scientist following after.

Linkara pushed forward until he was walking next to Jade. He dropped his voice so Linksano wouldn't be able to overhear their conversation. "That was some kiss."

Jade stared straight ahead. "I know."

Linkara looked over at her, seeing the way she held herself. "You have another plan. One that you haven't told any of us about. Not because it's bad, but because it's one you don't expect to survive." Jade's silence spoke volumes. "Do you realize what will happen to Linksano if you die? He'll go even crazier than he already is! What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I was thinking that I need to stop my father. I was thinking that I have an ace up my sleeve. I know what I'm doing, hero."

"I really hope so, if only for Linksano's sake."

Jade came to a halt in front of a door. "He's in there. Everyone look placid and empty your minds!" She looked over the team. "Good job." She took a long, slow breath, then grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

Her father was seated in a high backed chair in the center of the room, hands clasped together. He hadn't changed much. Derval hunched next to him, cooing. "Jade. What a pleasant surprise." His voice was genial, the kind that said 'Trust me', and Linkara felt himself drawn to him. He reached into his pocket, running his fingers along Margaret's barrel, relaxing when he felt her comforting presence. Harvey was clenching his fingers, and 90s Kid simply looked bored. "But who are these lovely humans?"

Jade stepped forward. "I have brought them to you as a peace offering. They are a scientist, a wizard, a boy who knows weapons better than any I've ever seen, and one with a very fine voice. I used my Voice on them all to make them into blank slates, willing to do anything to further my father's glorious reign." She turned to Linksano. "Isn't that true, scientist?"

"Yes. We want only to serve you. I am a great scientist. I offer my services."

Jade's father smiled, then turned to her. "That's all good, but what is to stop me from assuming his shape and simply killing the others? I have no use for wizards or boys."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Really, father? You hide behind my brother's gift? Changing shape is easy, yes, but with these five, you could conquer the world in a manner of days. You wouldn't have to go about in disguise as you often do. These earth people are easily impressed. Think of the power that you would wield by having a wizard on your side! The entire planet, yours for the taking. All you have to do is tell them what to do."

"A pretty sentiment, but I am not so easily swayed. Or did you think I've forgotten all the times you've defied me?"

Jade tried not to smile. Her plan was going wonderfully. She hung her head, speaking in a voice filled with shame. "I had not, and I humbly beg for your forgiveness. To prove that I am in earnest, I will ask that you look into the eyes of the wizard. You will see that he is a blank." She looked over at Linkara. "Look at my father."

Linkara stared into the black eyes of Jade's father, shivering inwardly. Luckily, Linksano's contacts seemed to be working.

Jade's father smiled. "Are they all like this?" Jade nodded, and he stood, walking over to her. "You truly have become your father's daughter, my jewel. Together, we will conquer this petty planet and bring these Earthlings under our thumb. They will worship me as a new god, and I will bring about an age of peace and prosperity."

Jade grinned at him. "Actually...no, you won't. Linkara, NOW!" She dove out of the way as Linkara drew Margaret, pointing the Gun straight at her father's head. He blinked, then began to laugh.

"You think an ordinary earth gun is going to stop me?"

Linkara grinned savagely. "This is no ordinary gun." He fired, and a bright beam of light shot out of the barrel, hitting Jade's father square in the chest. He screamed as the light entered him.

"What is this magic?"

Jade laughed. "Just that, Father. Magic. A very powerful form of magic. Loyalty. Love. The one thing you cannot control. You create placidity, not loyalty. The spirit in that gun is loyal to Linkara. This group is loyal to each other. They are family, and in the short time I've known them I've come to see them as true friends. But one of them has more than my loyalty and friendship." She had been nearing her father with each sentence until she stood nose to nose with him. "Did Mother ever tell you that I was born with a very rare ability? She kept it secret from you, only telling you about my Voice, because she knew that you would kill me if you knew of the true gift I was born with. It's something that occurs once in every six generations among our people. I'm a Light Wielder. Do you know what that means, Father? It means that you're about to burn from the inside out." She grabbed onto his wrists and shut her eyes. Jade's father tried to get away, but her grip was like steel.

Suddenly, Jade's eyes shot open. They were glowing white, and as Linkara and the others watched, the glow spread from her face down to her arms. It flowed into her father's hands, and he screamed in pain, struggling like a madman. The light kept coming, growing brighter and brighter, until it was nearly blinding and Linkara realized that the room was starting to grow stiflingly hot. "Guys, come on! We have to get out of here! Get back to Comicron-1!" Harvey and 90s Kid obeyed, running for the corridor, but Linksano didn't move. "Linksano, come on!"

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

Linkara growled in frustration and grabbed the scientist's arm. "Nimue, two to beam out! Now!"

AFFIRMATIVE.

They emerged on the bridge of Comicron-1, and Linkara shouted, "Nimue, lock all transporters!"

'AFFIRMATIVE.'

Linksano made a low keening sound, glaring at Linkara. "NO! We have to go back for her! We cannot just leave her to die!"

"If we go back, we'll all die!"

Linksano grabbed his jacket. "Then just let me go back. I can pull her to safety, I'm certain of it."

Linkara disentangled Linksano's hands. "I can't risk it. You don't know what you'd be going in to."

" I DON'T CARE! Please, let me go back."

Harvey frowned, then his eyes widened. "Umm, guys, you might want to take a look at this."

The others turned towards the view screen and gasped. The light had grown to envelop the entire ship. Slowly, it became brighter and brighter, until they were forced to shield their eyes. There was a brilliant flash that left negative images printed on their retinas, and when they opened their eyes, the ship was gone.

90s Kid blinked. "Dudes, I think...oh man." The others turned to Linksano. The scientist was staring off into space, not moving, barely even breathing.

Linkara grabbed his shoulders, staring into the spiral of his goggles. "Linksano, can you hear me?" There was no answer, and Linkara gently removed Linksano's goggles, his heart catching at the blank eyes behind them. He gulped, then stepped away, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Spoony? It's Linkara. This is going to sound very strange, but I need Insano to come up here. I know, I know. Just please ask him to come."

"I'll try. Does it have anything to do with that weird flash in the sky?"

"Sort of."

Ten minutes later, Insano appeared on the bridge. "Spoony said you wanted to see me, Linkara? I must say, I don't usually get an invitation to this lovely ship. Whatever can you want with me?" Linkara glared at him.

"Not me, Linksano. I need your help with him."

Insano cackled. "That is quite rich! What, is he threatening to blow you up with some device that no doubt couldn't put a hole in Swiss cheese?"

"He's catatonic." Linkara replied bluntly.

Insano blinked, startled, and Linkara pointed to where Linksano stood. "He hasn't moved from that spot for ten minutes, and when I speak to him he doesn't answer."

Insano walked over to his counterpart. "Linksano?" The other scientist didn't respond, just kept staring straight ahead. Insano stared into his eyes, frowning. "Linksano, I know you can hear me. This is ridiculous. Whatever is causing you to act like this, I suggest you stop it at once! A scientist of your caliber, letting such petty things control you. Why, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! If my son were here, he'd show you how a true scientist acts! They don't just give up when they hit a snag! They keep going. Now, man the hell up!"

Linksano's entire body began to shake. He opened and closed his mouth several times, his breathing harsh and his eyes darted around the room until they rested on Linkara. Then, much to everyone's shock, he let out an unearthly howl of rage and grief before launching himself at the hero.

Linkara barely had time to react before Linksano was on him, punching and clawing at every bit of him he could reach. Harvey and 90s Kid came forward, and with Insano's help they were able to pull the crazed scientist off Linkara. Linksano howled, fighting like a tiger to get free. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GOD DAMNED ASSES! LET ME GO!"

Harvey tightened his grip. "No way, Doc. Why'd you attack the Kid anyway?"

"IT'S HIS FAULT! HE DIDN'T LET ME GO BACK FOR HER! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" He lunged forward, and Linkara stepped back, wiping blood from his mouth. 'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FAULT! It's...your...fault." All the fight went out of him, and he slumped to the floor, sobbing. "Jade..."


	10. Turn Back Time

How to Save A Life

Chapter Ten: Turn Back Time

**Two hours earlier, on the Living Ship**

Jade smiled in relief as she watched Linkara and the others beam out . She knew that Linksano would be devastated, but she had to make sure her father would never again have the chance to destroy worlds. She turned back to her father. By now, her Light had engulfed not only them both, but also the ship itself. Jade could hear it whimpering, and she felt a brief wave of pity that it would have to die along with her and Derval, who was pressed up against a wall, howling in fear. She felt no such pity for her father, only blind rage.

The heat was nearly unbearable, but Jade held on, exerting every ounce of her strength. She lifted her right hand and clamped it around his throat, relishing in the screams of pain that poured from his mouth. "You brought this upon yourself, Father! You forgot the one rule of tyrants: in the end, they always fall."

"You'll fall with me, Jade! That scientist will live knowing that you died in a worthless sacrifice of love."

Jade glared at him. "I know, and that does sadden me, knowing I'll never see him again. But if it means not seeing him and saving universes, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Foolish child! You could have had anything you desired, if you had only joined me! I could have made the scientist feel whatever you wished him to! He would have worshiped at your feet!"

"But he wouldn't have loved me. Not truly, and that is what you will never understand."

By now, the Light had reached blinding levels, and Jade was only able to make out a hazy outline of her father. Light poured out of his face, rendering him unable to speak or scream, and she could see his hands starting to vaporize. She was certain that she looked that way herself, but she still held on, doggedly determined to see this through until the end. Distantly, she could hear Derval crying as he tried to avoid the Beam, and her heart twisted. "Derval, run!"

Derval seemed to hear her and started for the door, then stopped and ran back to her, and Jade felt something cold and metallic wrap around her arm. With a herculean effort, she looked down, eyes widening at the teleporter that Derval had used to beam onto the ship hours before. It was made of a special metal designed to withstand the inner core of suns. Jade looked over at Derval, who gave her a sad smile before shoving her hard, knocking her out of the way and onto the floor.

As Jade watched, Derval embraced the flaming figure in front of him, and the Light engulfed him. It was out of control now, and Jade knew she had seconds left.

Jade slammed her palm down on the button and vanished, the heat from the explosion rushing over her.

When she came to, the first thing she saw was a pink object with very large eyes staring at her. She blinked several times, but the pink thing didn't vanish. It floated closer. "Riki?"

"Umm..Jade. Where am I?"

The pink whatever it was seemed to smile. "Riki tee? Riki, Riki tee!"

Jade nodded, still feeling disoriented. "Yes, I can understand you fine."

The thing bounced up and down, and Jade realized that she was looking at a pink ball with strange tentacles. "Who are you?"

"Riki tee Riki!"

Jade smiled. "Nice to meet you, Son of...did you say Insano?" The pink boy-ball bounced up and down, a gesture that Jade figured meant 'Yes.' "Then you must know Spoony, right?" Another bounce. "Good. Now, for the most important question. Where am I?"

"Riki tee!"

Jade sat up, looking around. She was in some sort of..."I'm in your dad's lab, aren't I?" Another happy bounce. "How...last thing I remember was teleporting off the Ship."

"Riki riki tee, Riki tee."

"I just showed up here?" She frowned. "Odd place to end up." She looked down at the teleporter, then shrugged. "Well, figures something made by a scientist would end up in a science lab."

SOI trilled, and Jade smiled at him, then turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Son, are you down here?"

The doorknob turned, and Insano entered the lab. Jade blinked. The mad scientist was an exact copy of Spoony, save for the spiral goggles he wore. At first, he didn't seem to notice the woman sitting against the wall. SOI floated over to him, cooing happily and nuzzling him. "I'm glad to see you too, Son. Daddy's very tired. He had to give Linksano some medicine to help him sleep."

"Riki?"

Insano sighed. "He lost someone he liked very much. I guess you could call her his girlfriend."

"Riki tee Riki tee?"

Insano gave his son a very curious look. "I have no idea if she had red hair. Why?" SOI motioned towards the corner where Jade sat, and Insano's jaw dropped. He rushed over to her. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm Jade. I don't know how I got **here**, specifically. I used this"-she held up the teleporter- "to jump out of my father's ship right before it exploded. I half expected to end up floating towards the sun, to be honest."

Insano unhooked his stethoscope and placed it against her heart, listening intently. "Rapid heartbeat."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm not human, my heartbeat is going to be different."

Insano glared at her. "You say you were on that exploding ship?"

"You saw it?"

Insano rolled his eyes. "Of course I did! The news will most likely write it off as a supernova, but I know it was something else. But never mind that. How is it, if you teleported out seconds before the explosion, that you don't have a single burn on you?"

Jade blinked in shock. "I don't?!" Insano stood and went to his lab table, bringing back a small mirror. Jade gaped at her reflection, which was free from burns. She didn't even feel any pain. "How...?"

"That is a most excellent question, and one that I think deserves an answer post haste."

Jade thought, then smiled. "My shield. It protects me from attacks, and that's what it did. When the explosion happened, I was in danger. The shield went up automatically, which is why I only felt the flames without being burned by them." She stood. "Now, take me to Linksano."

Insano nodded, then spoke to his son. "Be good while Daddy's gone." Jade grabbed his hand, and he pulled out a transporter and pressed the button.

* * *

Linkara came out into the living room, running his hands over his face. "That stuff Insano gave him is starting to wear off."

Harvey sighed. "What's he doing?"

Linkara collapsed onto the couch. "Nothing. He won't even acknowledge me. He just keeps staring at that elephant and muttering Jade's name over and over. I didn't think he'd take it this hard."

"Yeah, but this was probably his first real romance, and to lose her like that-without even getting the chance to say goodbye, no less-that's going to affect him for a long time."

INCOMING VISITORS IN FRONT HALL.

The two men looked at each other in confusion before walking out to the hall, their jaws dropping as they saw Insano, accompanied by the woman they had thought dead. Before Linkara could pull out Margaret, Jade held up a hand. "It's really me. If you like, you can question me. But right now, all I want is to see Linksano."

Linkara frowned. "How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"The spirit inside your Gun is named Margaret."

Linkara shrugged. "OK, you're you. Linksano's upstairs."

Jade nodded her thanks before heading upstairs to Linksano's room.

The scientist was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at the jade elephant she had made for him. He didn't look up when she came towards him. "Oscar?"

No response, and Jade gulped, hoping she wasn't too late. "Oscar, please look at me."

"...No." Linksano's voice was low, almost angry. "You're a trick. I'm hearing things."

"No, I'm not. I'm here. I'm me." She took his hand, stroking the palm. "I'm real, Oscar. Not a trick or a dream."

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, yanking his hand out of her grasp and turning to face her. She could see the tears on his cheeks. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! GO AWAY!"

Jade reached up and removed his goggles, staring into his red-rimmed eyes. "I'm real, I swear. What do I have to do to prove it? Tell me, and I'll do it." Her gaze fell on the elephant. "It took me six hours to carve that. I wanted it to be perfect. I still remember the way your face lit up when I gave it to you. Or how about when you kissed me that first time? I kissed you out of relief, but I wasn't expecting you to kiss back, and I wasn't expecting you to be so good at it. Or your practical, yet somehow romantic reason as to why we should be lovers. Or just feeling you press up against me when we sleep."

She looked back up at him, and he stared back. "It...it can't be you. The ship..."

"I escaped. I swear, it is me."

Linksano slowly reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek. Jade placed her hand over his, and he let out a harsh breath. "J...Jade?" She nodded, and Linksano's face lit up. He made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob before pulling her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. He kissed her over and over, unable to speak. Jade kissed him back, and their tears mingled.

"I love you I love you I love you," Linksano repeated over and over. He pulled her down so they were lying next to each other, their hands roaming all over each others' bodies. "My Jade...gods I love you."

"I love you too, Oscar." She gulped. "I...you realize that we...don't have a lot of time. I've been here a week now."

Linksano came up for air. "I know. But at least...at least this time I'll have a chance to...say goodbye." He lifted her necklace out from under her shirt, then brought it to his face. "Jade, you've been here a week, but according to this, only seven seconds have passed." Jade gaped at him, taking the pendant and staring at it.

"How?"

Linksano grinned. "Time displacement, my love. The clock measures time relative to your home universe, correct? Therefore, a week here is only seven seconds there."

"But in similar universes, I was only able to survive three weeks."

Linksano kissed her. "Similar does not mean the same. In this universe, you can last much, much longer. Years, I'd imagine. And during that time, I can be working on a way to make it so you can live here permanently."

Jade wrapped her arms around him. "I'd like that. Now, since we have plenty of time, why don't we celebrate with some nice, slow lovemaking?"

Linksano smiled. "Your wish is my command."

FIN.


End file.
